


Two Friends One Spring Night In Beautiful Firenze/两个好友，在美丽翡冷翠春日的一夜时光

by Chlokers



Series: 莱昂纳多效应 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlokers/pseuds/Chlokers
Summary: 埃齐奥想和他最好的朋友一起庆祝，但莱昂纳多不太确定这是不是个好主意。The Leonardo Effect的一个短小番外。无剧透。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: 莱昂纳多效应 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Two Friends One Spring Night In Beautiful Firenze/两个好友，在美丽翡冷翠春日的一夜时光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Friends One Spring Night In Beautiful Firenze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678568) by [Phoenike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenike/pseuds/Phoenike). 



> 作者注：我后来才意识到埃齐奥1480年才拿到美第奇披风。

**_佛罗伦萨共和国 1478_ **

虽说春日的傍晚雾气清冷，但埃齐奥·奥迪托雷的兴致丝毫不减。两年谨慎节制以来，他总算喝上了一杯。好吧，也许是五六杯。崭新的红金色披风垂在他左肩，工艺更为精良，织锦也比从前他习惯的那些更加厚重。啊，这种在重重兵戎守卫的街道之上自由行走的美妙感觉……金子也换不来！不过，这种状态下爬屋顶也绝不是什么明智的选择。埃齐奥打了个嗝，冲一个满腔怒火的守卫摇了摇手指。他都快忘掉这种愉悦醉意能有多爽快了——还有被人认出，而不用担心下一秒长矛捅向后背的感觉。

现在，他的世界里就差那么一样东西了。在这种无比美妙的状态下，没有他最好的朋友，那可真是一点都说不过去。埃齐奥转过街角一路走去，再向右拐了个弯，就找到了他想找的那栋房子。百叶窗后的光暗示着主人正在家中。埃齐奥砰砰敲门。“莱昂纳多，莱昂纳多，开门—— ** _是我_** ！”

片刻后他听见门闩转动，大门随后敞开。 ** _艺术家_** 自己站在门后，手举一支蜡烛。他暗金色的头发乱蓬蓬的，家居服外套着一件有染迹的亚麻外袍。颜料沾点了他的手指和面颊，甚至整齐的短须上也有星点。

虽然达芬奇先生声名日渐卓著，但他至今还是没雇助手来应门。以前那么多年他都是付不起价钱，而如今人们愿意无偿为他干活，他倒不知道该在应征者中选谁了。

“莱昂纳多！我的兄弟！”埃齐奥一下抱上莱昂纳多的脖颈。“咱们快庆祝一下！”

“啊——怎么——埃齐奥！你是喝了酒吗？”莱昂纳多关上门，身上挂着醉醺醺的快活友人，努力保持平衡。“不会有危险吗？”

“今晚还有谁管这个！ ** _守卫！_** ”埃齐奥踏进房间中央，炫耀起他明晃晃的披风，还踉踉跄跄转了一圈以作展示。“是不是棒极了？”

“ ** _玛利亚啊。_** 这是美第奇的纹章。埃齐奥，你——怎么拿到的？”

埃齐奥脱下兜帽，走回朋友身边抓着他肩膀摇晃，笑得像个疯子。“你没听说吗？弗朗西斯科·德·帕奇已经不在人间啦， ** _朋友！_** 那个 ** _恶心的懦夫_** 死了，他的父亲也被逐出了共和国，声名狼藉！洛伦佐的位置总算又坐稳啦。虽然他没办法官方赦免我，或者重修我们家的地产，但这点支持和身份，他还是很大方的！”

莱昂纳多不可置信地盯着埃齐奥看了一秒，随后微笑忍不住展露。他将十九岁的奥迪托雷紧紧揽进怀抱。“ ** _太好了，我亲爱的兄弟！这真是太好了！_** ”

他们用力拍着对方的背，大笑了好一阵子。埃齐奥松开胳臂换气的时候，眼中已经有了喜悦的泪水。真的，他爱莱昂纳多甚过一切词句所能表达。是这个男人让一切成为可能。今晚的时光，他决不会再有第二个人来愿意分享了。

“来吧！你可得换身衣服和我一起。我们去妓院庆祝，得像国王那样！”

莱昂纳多明快的微笑踌躇了。“呃……”

埃齐奥咧嘴。“用不着担心费用。伟大者给了我大把金弗罗林，我都不知道拿它们干什么好！来嘛，来嘛！”

莱昂纳多摇了摇头，举起一只染着颜料的手，退后一步。“啊，不……不了。我还有工作。这个委托必须得弄完。要是完不成，我有可能进监狱的，这你知道。不进监狱，也会在小巷子里和那些大个儿家伙的木棒打照面。不过你当然该去。”

“莱昂纳多！”埃齐奥举起双手。“你已经工作得够多了！”

但那人已经朝着画板后退，周围则是其他没完成的画作，雕塑和模型。“不，不，算了——”

“我知道一个特别棒的女孩儿，她绝对符合你的口味。来嘛，考虑一下。奶子就像两只小兔，屁股和蛋糕一样软，那小地方又紧又甜蜜。玛利亚啊！”埃齐奥在空中描摹出一个曼妙的人形。“她也有颗漂亮脑袋，这你不用担心。我知道你挑，而且你可喜欢聊天了。”

“谢谢，埃齐奥，真的不用了。”莱昂纳多已经实打实地藏在了大宗画布后头。

“但…… ** _朋友_** ！我担心你啊！整天呆在这个脏兮兮的地方，捣鼓你那些……不知道是什么的玩意儿。你是个男的，你得——”埃齐奥握住自己，隔着衣服来了一下。“你不这样会生病的！人人都知道！”

在明亮的烛光照耀下，莱昂纳多瞥了埃齐奥的手一眼，张开嘴巴，但出人意料地没能说出话来。他的眼神仿佛粘在了那个地方。“我——啊——呃——”

埃齐奥当然清楚他的朋友有多害羞，因此走近一步，全身都诉说着请求。“想一想嘛，莱昂纳多——怀抱女人柔软的身体——美丽，顺服，味道还很好闻——这简直是世界上最棒的感觉了！你怎么能拒绝呢？！”

莱昂纳多的眼睛飘向了天花板，仿佛祈祷。接着他转过头去。“其实，还挺容易。”他假装整理笔刷和装着绘画用品的杯盏。但他手抖不慎把一个罐子从桌边碰掉下去，里头的东西洒了一地。这正是他不同寻常的激动的证据。“ ** _该死的_** ……”

“你看不出来吗，你已经受了影响了！你的体液都会混成一团的[1]，接下来就会萎靡不振，会死的！”

莱昂纳多呻吟一声，双手在身边紧握成拳。“埃齐奥，看在上帝的份上，人类生殖过程的理论对我来说比实践有意思得多！”

“生殖过程的理论——”埃齐奥直起身子，简直惊掉了下巴。他皱起眉环顾四周，用它装满格拉巴酒的脑袋努力理解词句。“这 ** _他妈的_** 到底什么意思啊？”

“不是很明显吗？我对这些……事情……不感兴趣。拜托了，你应该去你那个妓——妓院。我很抱歉我不能一起。”莱昂纳多绝望地比划着。

“但我都和那些姑娘说好了要带你去的！她们都想见见你，莱昂纳多！”

“哎呀，你就不该答应这种事情！埃齐奥，我真的很为你高兴，但我们还是不要再谈这个了。”

“但——”

埃齐奥观察着他朋友紧绷的双肩。到底哪儿出了问题？一个二十六岁的健康男人，不可能不对温香软玉投怀送抱的一夜不感兴趣才对。

然后他一下子明白过来。莱昂纳多 ** _从来没有_** 在谈到女人的时候表现出过欲望。他的确认为她们很美，但是以一种艺术家的角度，就如同他欣赏健壮匀称的马匹一样。埃齐奥之前怎么会没注意到的？

“ ** _我的上帝。_** ”他一只手叉腰，另一只手捋过头发。“我——呃——我才意识到——你是不是——”

莱昂纳多僵住了。

埃齐奥一只手遮住眼睛，龇牙咧嘴。他觉得自己是世界上最蠢最欠考虑的大傻瓜。 ** _他妈的大白痴！_**

他哪里想得到呢？莱昂纳多从来不谈这些事情。而且看来理由也很充分。要是不幸生有这样的缺陷，男人要面对的嘲笑和羞辱还不够多吗？

“你怎么不早告诉我？”他大叫道，走到他朋友面前，一只手拍上他的肩膀。莱昂纳多在碰到他时颤抖了一下。他重新看向埃齐奥，眼里满是绝望恐慌。

“莱昂纳多，没事的！我完全不知道。你应该告诉我的！”

“我该告诉你？”莱昂纳多眨眼。

“当然了！老天爷啊，我居然跟你开了这么多次玩笑——你会原谅我吗？你太迷人太好看了，我以为你肯定追随者不计其数——”

“你——你觉得我好看？”

“扑哧。别跟我说这个。我可知道你每回出门之前对着镜子花了多少时间！”埃齐奥男子气概地拍拍莱昂纳多的肩膀。“嘛，我跟你讲清楚，我可不会因为这个觉得你怎么样。”

莱昂纳多咽了口唾沫。“你保证？”

“当然！这就是我们之间的小秘密。有的男人生来就是这样，不是吗？我可不觉得你是史上第一个被 ** _硬不起来_** 所困扰的男人！”

“啊，当然不——什么？”莱昂纳多闭眼又睁开。他点着雀斑的面容原本看上去已经要滑稽地放松下来，现在却蹙起眉头，神情惊讶又古怪。“ ** _什么……不起来_** ？”

“不是所有男人都能那么阳刚的。每个人都时不时会有点问题。啊，当然不是说我，我要是有可能的话一天四次都不在话下，但我能理解。别担心。”埃齐奥挺起胸膛，拍拍胸脯。“我的 ** _精力_** 足够帮我俩应付所有女孩儿的， ** _兄弟_** 。来吧，我觉得她们不会介意的，她们就是想对你的漂亮头发和脸蛋儿发发花痴而已。好啦好啦，快梳梳头发，穿上你最紧致的马甲，戴上最傻的帽子，我们上街去！我可饿得够呛！”

“上帝啊。”莱昂纳多用拇指和食指揉着双眼。

埃齐奥大笑起来，大跨步走到房间里的镜子面前，欣赏自己的新披风（还有其他的一切，他身上值得欣赏的东西可太多了）。“我们可得喝个痛快！既然你不想要女孩儿，那我就两个一起上好了。”

莱昂纳多叹气，摇摇头。“我的天哪。这晚一定不怎么好过。”

“恰恰相反，你一辈子都会记住这个晚上的！”

而叫某些人惊讶的是，这句话一点没错。他们在一家特别豪华的妓院里喝得烂醉如泥。莱昂纳多创立了两个新理论，其中更疯狂的那个大概是说，上帝的造物都由细小到人看不见的微尘构成。而在 ** _午夜_** 钟响过后，他剩下的时间都在咕哝数学等式和科学术语。埃齐奥不是和两个，而是三个美丽交际花滚了床单。黎明到来时，他们在一张床上醒过来，一起吐得全身都是。总之，大家都过得非常愉快——不过可能没法算上弗朗西斯科·德·帕齐，那家伙还在领主宫的城垛上吊着呢。

这就是事情应该有的样子——两个好朋友在美丽翡冷翠的时光。

[1] 当时主流医学认为，人体有四种体液互相平衡，如果失衡就会造成疾病。


End file.
